


Persephone

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mafia References, Obsession, Symbolism, aki is a flower vender, hades and persephone parody but modern, plans made to kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: His little flower angel. His.Or, at least... the boy soon will be.





	

It was the very first time seeing him, and it was just like every ridiculous fairytale ever told with how sharply everything seemed to suddenly snap into focus and the clarity of the moment made the world’s colors more vibrant and the smells sweeter and the sounds melodic. Every detail as vivid as a painting by a master artist. That alone was part of what made the moment so precious to Asami. 

Though only in his mid-life period, he had seen so much, done so much and had so much done to him that he had long since become numbed to the world around him. The good and the bad, he had experienced both in extremes that most people would never be able to cope with by the time he had entered his thirties. Now is seemed as if there were no surprises left to be had. Not that his life had mellowed by any means. Simply, he had grown used to it. The highs and lows of life as a kumicho for Japan’s Yakuza were to be expected anymore. The inevitability caused one experience to bleed into another and dull in the memory till he could hardly separate them anymore even if he tried. It was unknown to him, and boring to think about, when he tried to recall how many men and women he had either killed or fucked. Names and locations of exotic places melded with those that were horrendous to him till he could have hardly pointed to a map to say if he had been there or what had occurred with absolute certainty. It had all grown so horribly routine for him so quickly. 

Upon seeing him, however, it was as if he had woken from a dull and potentially dangerous trance he had been falling into. Like coming back to life in that moment. The difference had been so shocking that Asami had actually gasped out loud and he was perfectly aware even in that instant that he would never slip back into that fog again as long as he was around. He had also been acutely aware that this memory was one that would never fade or dull on him like nearly everything else had in the last five years or so. 

It had occurred when Asami had been walking out of a business meeting held within his club, Sion. His car had been pulled around to the front, as it was still early in the evening. Dusk was just starting to set in, turning the sky a pink hue as he walked to his car. He turned the collar of his coat up against the chill in the air and paused to light one of his Dunhill cigarettes as his personal secretary and bodyguard waited with the car door held ajar. He had just exhaled smoke and lifted his head to give Kirishima his next destination when a soft lilting voice spoke up from nearly right next to him. 

“Excuse me, Sir. Would you like a flower?” 

Asami had turned his golden stare to the speaker, only to gasp so hard that he actually managed to drop his cigarette to the ground. He couldn’t help it. 

He was positively angelic-looking. Big and bright blue eyes stared up at him through golden strands of youthfully long hair and a set of little white teeth positively beamed at him in an honest smile. The boy before Asami was slight of build with delicately sculpted arms and hands and he wore a white smock over a blue sweater that only emphasized his fair skin. It seemed as if the youth was absolutely surrounded by flowers; the tray he carried in his arm was overflowing with roses of every color. He was holding a white one up in front of Asami in offering. 

The Yakuza boss had never paid any particular attention to the tiny florist shop wedged in a corner section of the building next to his, but knew it had to be where this boy had popped up from. 

“Oh jeez, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you,” the blonde apologized, looking down at the dropped Dunhill between them. “It’s just that it’s getting cold out and these wont last the night out here on the street. We got in a new shipment so my boss told me to just get rid of as many of these as I could for the last half hour before we close. Like free samples, ya know?” 

Asami glanced down the sidewalk as he tried to collect himself from staring at the beautiful flower vender. Indeed, looking around he could still spot a couple passers-by carrying single stems in their hands. 

“You can have this one if you want,” the blonde smiled, recalling his attention, “Earn some romance points with your wife perhaps.”

“Move along, kid,” Kirishima insisted, stepping up onto the curb. 

With a mere wave of his hand Asami backed the large man off, the faithful retainer taking up his position once more in stoic silence. 

The smile had fallen from the little flower angel, however, as his blue eyes roamed skeptically over Kirishima. “Kid? I’m 23 years old!” he huffed with more ire than Asami could have guessed that tiny figure to possess. 

He too was rather surprised, however, as the one before him hardly looked a day past 16. His naturally petite body only aided that assumption. Asami decided to divert the smaller man’s anger, switching back the topic in hopes of bringing back that illuminating smile once more. He had not gotten to see nearly enough of it. “I would love a rose in fact, but I think red would be preferable,” he prompted with an easy and charming smile. 

The corners of the boy’s mouth turned up a bit at that and he put down the white one in favor of one of the dark red ones. “Sure thing, here you go.”

Asami took the rose from the dainty effeminate hand and held it under his nose to breathe the sweet scent. “What’s your name?” he asked before he could help himself, greedy to know anything he could of such a stunningly sweet little flower boy.

“Oh, A-Akihito,” came the surprised answer. 

Asami promptly snapped the stem down to no longer than three or four inches before the bewildered blue eyes, tossing the thorny remains in the gutter. “There is no one for me to ‘win romance points’ with. I think this would suit you very well though.” 

He proceeded to tuck the red flower behind one of the vender’s ears, taking advantage of the opportunity to notice just how soft those lovely stands were. The boy stood perfectly still, too stupefied by what was happening to move. The red of the rose offset the gold hairs and brought out the natural blush of those fair cheeks. Asami had been correct in his choosing for the boy. He had not thought it possible for the creature to look any more appealing, yet he did. Like a piece of art and Asami suddenly had the urge to surround him with even more flowers. He wanted so badly to see him laid out upon a bed covered in petals, or better yet- a whole bed of red roses. 

How achingly lovely the boy would look then. Maybe he would even leave some of the thorns, allowing them to prick that beautiful pale skin till blood as red as the flowers themselves trickled back down upon the petals. The boy’s face would shine with agony and want from what would be done to him till he was a beacon in the otherwise dark and twisted world that Asami called home. 

His desire must have been showing more than he meant for it to, for he realized that the flower angel before him was suddenly looking uncomfortable and inching away, his blue eyes averted and his face even redder than the rose in his hair. “That’s um… nice of you and all… I have to, er- bye then!” With such he turned and beat a hasty retreat back towards the front of the store. 

Asami smirked in amusement as he finally slid into the car. He lit another Dunhill for himself since having lost his first one; the heady burn filling his lungs and calming him. Kirishima slid into the driver’s seat. 

“Destination, Asami-sama?”

“Shinagawa. Suoh is already at the warehouse.” He reached inside his jacket with his free hand to unclasp and pull his gun from its holster, resting it across his lap as he exhaled smoke. He would check it over again before they reached the warehouses once he had finished his smoke. There had been a mole trying to penetrate the close-knit kyodai of Asami’s organization. The man had never stood a chance. He had been found out beyond doubts and at this moment would be with Suoh and several other of Asami’s enforcers, awaiting the bullet that would end his suffering. Just one more bullet to pass through the well used barrel of Asami’s Ruger. 

As the luxury car pulled away from the curb and passed the flower shop, Asami could see that Akihito had resumed passing out flowers to pedestrians as they wondered by. He could also see that his rose still remained tucked behind the boy’s ear as he smiled and handed some out to a group of children. He looked so… pure. 

Asami couldn’t recall the last time he had come across anything pure in the life he had created for himself. He wanted it. 

“Kirishima.”

“Boss?”

“That flower boy, Akihito…” he prompted, making sure his retainer understood through a returned glance in the rear-view mirror before continuing. “Find out what you can about him and report back to me. Get a small team selected in the meantime. No more than four for this upcoming task. I want it all kept discrete.” He took another drag on his Dunhill.

“So I may better organize the team, may I inquire as to the nature of the task?”

“Kidnapping.”

Kirishima’s surprise was obvious on his usually trademarked poker face. “Sir?”

“Providing nothing is found to be standing in the way- I want that boy snatched up and brought to me at the first chance. Before the week is out preferably.” 

He had never made such a demand before, and while kidnapping wasn’t foreign to the long list of things Kirishima had orchestrated for the kumicho, it was usually rivals or men needing extra persuasion to do as Asami wanted them to. Never a random kid off the street before. The large man had never turned down nor failed to carry out a task once it was assigned to him, however, and he wasn’t going to start now over this. “Very well, Sir.”

Asami smirked despite himself at the anticipation. It was merely a matter of time now. A few short days till he possessed the light that had been that boy. The darkness he had grown so accustomed to had a way of snuffing out any and all lights. He would not let that happen to this one. He would protect and watch over his little flower angel. He would keep everyone from daring to so much as look upon that brightness that he now already considered his and he would never give it up. He would drag it though hell with him if he had to. 

That boy would be his alone. 

His forever. 

“One more thing, Kirishima.”

“Boss?”

“I want you to place an order at that shop.” 

“Sure thing, what should I order?” the large man inquired as he drove on. 

Asami let out another breath of smoke and smirked to himself as he answered his attendant, “Every single red rose they have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give a Kudos if you enjoyed and be sure to check out my original fantasy work for an even better read! 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B072YS31YH/ref=tmm_kin_title_0ie=UTF8&qid=1499272740&sr=8-1
> 
> Available in print and ebook on Amazon. Please show your support, thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> As you can plainly tell, this is just the beginning of a story that -as much as I love it- I do not currently have the time to dedicate to it presently to focus and take it any further.  
> Perhaps I will continue it one day, but it will not be for a very long time. I hope the rest of you enjoyed what is here thus far as a standalone piece.


End file.
